its_a_brave_new_world_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Wardley
Name: Robert Wardley Age: 30 Organization: None Statistics *Personality: Quiet, Thoughtful, Determined, Stubborn, Manipulative *Occupation: Security *Ability: Hyperkinetic Probability *Gender: Male *Sexuality: Heterosexual *FC: Robert Wardley Biography Robert George Wardley, is a man with what many would call a boring man having a common enough past. Nothing exciting ever happened in his life, and he’s a man of small comforts who enjoys quiet evenings spent next to the warm blaze of a fire. He enjoys reading, and likes a large breakfast. He’s able to work a handyman’s job with ease, possessing many skills. Some varied and unusual, still others common. He has an extensive knowledge of car repair, being able to completely rebuild and repair any motor. The third oldest of a large family of eight. He was raised in the Anglican church and he grew up in Birmingham, England. There he enjoyed a rather happy and uneventful childhood, his mother and father being devout in the practice of their faith. Since then he’s worked several different jobs, all quite different from one another. His constant companion is a male Dalmatian by the name of Sergeant. Slowly but surely, and through common enough chance, his work brought him to America, where he soon found himself out of the job. Hoping to find employment, he’s arrived at the Petrelli School for Gifted Individuals, intending to apply for work. It is this short and uninteresting story, or what he claims to be his story, that sums up what he has been doing for most of his life. At first sight the story he tells about himself does appear to make him an ‘average Joe.’ Despite all of this however, and a seemingly normal background, Robert appearedd to be hiding something. However, most people left him alone and didn’t prod into his odd behavior. Except Shay Sloan. She could’t seem to leave him alone and there was something about her persistance and defiance that drew him in. After a few months of arguing and teaming up against Continuance, Robert and Shay fell in love, though Robert didn’t admit it at first and it took Shay’s persistance to force him to finally tell her. A somewhat fun night out trying to gather information from Continuance members led to the two having a ‘night to remember’, leading to Shay getting pregnant. When Robert finally embraced it and the fact that he really was in love with Shay, the two got married and lived happily for a couple months. But it couldn’t last long. An illusionist came to the school and made everyone live their worst nightmare’s, causing Shay to lose the baby. After the loss of his and Shay’s child, Robert has left. He blames himself for the accident, convinced that it is due to his inability to balance his intellect and his emotions, believing that both sides compromise one another. Because of this, and his conclusion that it is this problem that endangers Shay, he will not return until he has solved it and come to terms with himself. So once again, Robert has taken it upon himself to obtain the solution, wherever it might lead him. Where he has gone, is not known. How long he plans to stay away, or where he has gone is unknown. He has not shared this even with his closest family members. Notes *Married to Shay Wardley. Category:Characters Category:Hyperkinetic Probability Category:Male Category:None